


Greased Lightning

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Making a mess, Masturbation, Other, Raiden rubs one out while a lucker viewer watches, Reader can be whoever, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Raiden puts on something of a show
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Greased Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Masturbation, voyeurism, cumming on one's self
> 
> Just a tidbit I thought of

Raiden pulled off his hat and hung it up. Unzipped his cowl part way and then started to undo his robes. Slowly, nothing hurried. Revealing inch after inch of the layers underneath. The layers of cloth between the god and the world around him, taken off and laid reverently and folded on the edge of his bed. When the last of the layers hiding his chest were taken off, there was nothing save his cowl covering anything above the waist, the man still dressed in his pants and shoes. And the cowl followed, finally unzipped the rest of the way with no top to stop it from getting caught, the leather like material folded carefully and joining the pile of clothing.

He ran his fingers through his hair, detangling and fluffing it up from where the cowl had flattened it, just a few times before turning attention to his waist. The man wore rope belts around a large one. The rope belts were undone, coiled carefully, set aside, and then the large one was unbuckled and folded carefully and also set aside. And wearing nothing but his pants and boots, the man sat on the edge of the bed and let out a long and low breath from deep within his chest, a relaxed sigh. Raiden sat proper for a moment before lounging back a bit, resetting weight on one hand as his legs spread tantalizing.

Raiden’s free hand lifted, ran through his hair again, before descending slowly. Fingertips dragged along his collarbone slightly, fingertips barely skimming the skin. And then downwards still did they descend, trailing along his muscular pectorals. Briefly they follow the dip inwards along the center, the muscular ripple in the flesh, and then swept downwards underneath the girth. Briefly a calloused thumb brushed one of his dark nipples, and for the first time the man makes a noise, a small groan that one could almost mistake for a moan tumbling out from behind his full lips and sounded like thunder in the otherwise deathly quiet room. His breathing picked up too and became a low background noise.

That hand trailed downwards, over his abdomen, built like a strong man. The softness hiding the real muscles underneath. His fingers trailed extra slow once they found his treasure trail, idly skimming down the wiry white hairs that thickened and grew more numerous the further down his belly that they went. Down, down, down until his fingers bumped the waist of his pants. But instead of simply pushing the pants down or perhaps the man removing them, Raiden’s hand instead detoured, trailing downwards to his clothed inner thigh. That big, calloused hand squeezed his own inner thigh briefly, before dipping inwards and almost creasing the side of the bulge of the man’s pants before trailing outwards. Back and forth, back and forth, stroking his inner thigh and each pass inwards almost touching himself, the teasing causing himself to push harder and harder against the material and occasionally twitch.

And he seemed so content to tease himself, his breathing growing hotter and breathier the long he chose to do so, the material stretching so deliciously over his straining arousal more and more as the torment went on. His skin became flushed, a blush dusting his perfect cheekbones, shoulders and upper chest with a lovely and lively hint of red and pink, the highlights and dips of his body becoming prominent as he started to build up a sweat. His eyelids lowered, bright godlike eyes burning with a different kind of light through his snowy eyelashes as his hand started to lingering closer to the strain in his pants as the teasing became too much.

Finally, finally, the man seemed to tire of his own teasing. Carefully he leaned back on the bed, freeing up his other hand, his hands shaking slightly with burning lust as they tried to slowly undo the laces of his pants though the task was made harder by how the material strained against the laces. But, Raiden managed, slowly undoing the laces and making the material strain more as the support of the once taut laces were relieved of their burden. Once the laces were free, the bulging material of his underwear were the only thing keeping his body from cool air and touch. Briefly, moaning like rolling thunder, Raiden’s fingers trailed over the straining material, his body shifting under the strong stimuli after being teased for so long. Almost boldly, Raiden cupped himself, moaning louder and without shame as he rolled his hips into his hand, grinding against his palm, the man’s head lulling back into the mattress and his eyes closing in utter bliss.

Almost impatiently, Raiden kept one hand on himself, the other moving to hurriedly push his pants down just enough to expose more of his barely hidden erection given what kind of underwear that he was wearing and how it pushed against the material. With his pants moved out of the way, Raiden moved his cupped hand enough to simply push the material of his underwear out of the way. And with nothing in the way, Raiden’s erection almost obscenely jutted free, thickened fully with blood and completely hard, the foreskin almost peeled completely back from the head that was already wet with pre-cum. He looked like he ached for touch, for release. And after breathing deeply for a few moments to compose himself, Raiden indulged his need.

There was a small jar of oil on the bedside table. He set it, closed, by his hip after he had gotten a few fingers slippery and then finally took himself in hand. A deep, rumbling moan rattled around his chest and out of his mouth as he grabbed himself in hand, the man finally reduced to panting because of the fire in his lower belly as he simply relished in his own grip for several seconds. Adjusting himself to a slightly more comfortable position, Raiden stroked himself once to twist the slipperiness of his hand, and satisfied that there were no potential dry spots, started a slow almost agonizing rhythm of stroking himself off.

Raiden had a rather large prick, even his large hand could not hamper the sight of it, growing slick and shiny with each pass of his oil slick hand as the man stroked himself in slow and langid strokes. Slow and steady, still teasing himself, slowly fanning his own lust. Moaning low and loud as he took his sweet time dragging his hand up and down his slick erection, sometimes stopping to sweep his thumb along the wet head and rub the pearling drops of pre-cum over the red and ruddy head. Content to make his own face flushed with desire, his skin slick with sweat as his core burned red hot, content to roll his hips up impatiently into his own fist to chase his own languid touch. 

His free hand took to touching other sensitive parts of his own body, roaming his chest and abdomen and sometimes pausing to brush , sometimes brushing or messaging his inner thigh or the sensitive line on his hips, sometimes reaching down to fondle his balls. All agonizingly slow, even if something made his body rock with sudden and intense pleasure, even if it ripped a long and loud thunder like moan from deep within his chest, even if for a moment it made his stroking hand hurry before settling down. Even if he licked his lips or his teeth caught his lower lip as his lower belly started clenching tightly with soon to come release.

But just shy of releasing, the man paused, his breath coming out in hot and short bursts and punctuated with rough and deep moans. His free hand went to shakingly comb through his hair, pushing it back out of his sweaty and flushed face. Centering himself, delaying his pleasure, again tormenting himself so sweetly and making the burn so bright and potent.

And then Raiden took himself in hand again, stroking fast and quick and intent on finishing, done with the teasing. Rocking his hips up into the quick and sure strokes of his hand, moaning loudly and panting hot and sounding downright needy as he feverishly chased his pleasure. Seeking that peak that he had kept out of his own reach for what seemed like an eternity at this point, chest working like bellows and his fingers tightening around himself. Voice weak, arching up into his own grasp, he sounded so close, his peak right there.

A very weak and near quiet thread of noise escaped his throat, a weak and small moan as he spent on his abdomen, spilling between his fingers and making a right mess as it dripped onto his belly, off white against dark skin speckled with white hair and joining the sweat already there.

Raiden shuddered through the afterthroes of his orgasm, shuddering as he stroked himself a few times through the tail end of it before he moved his messy hand to his already messy stomach and simply flopped back to pant roughly. His free hand moved to rest on his forehead as he focused on regaining his breath, chest heaving with each strained and hard working breath. The room quieted as his breathing leveled out and calmed until it was almost deathly quiet again save the occasional deeper breath on Raiden’s part.

And after a moment, he finally opened his eyes and moved his hand to sort of sit up. Completely debauched, face still pinked and still slightly sweaty from how long he dragged his pleasure out, eyelids hooded as he took you in. Deliciously, he dragged his tongue along his lower lip to wetten it.

“How was that, my dear?” Raiden purred out to you.


End file.
